Laurel and Hardy (Gold Key) 1
Laurel and Hardy (Gold Key) 1 is an issue of the series of comic books from Gold Key Comics. Its issue date is 1966 and its cover price is twelve cents. Stories Laurel and Hardy Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie are firemen. When the fire alarm rings, Stan is first down the pole. Ollie slides down next but bumps into Stan, who says he's going back up for his hat. Pirate Plunder Blunder Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie are running a harbor tour company with a rowboat, but lose an oar and are stranded at sea. A passing pirate sinks their ship, robs them of their thirty-five cents, and makes them bury the loot on an island before he kills them. Ollie sees a film crew down the beach, who give him a finder's fee for telling them about the real pirate, then they buy the pirate's ship. Stan has dug up four other chests while trying to bury the one with their loose change. Ollie tosses his five hundred bucks in the air and greedily grabs the chests, loads them in the pirate's rowboat, and returns to civilization. He and Stan go shopping for a new steamship, until they find the chests are only full of sand. The Packed Package Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie run a delivery service. They receive a package for the spy James Bone, but hear it ticking and think it's a bomb. Ollie sends Stan to get some water to douse the package. Stan brings a hose and douses Ollie. Finally wet, the package stops ticking. Passing policemen stop to investigate, but it starts ticking again. Stan douses Ollie and the police with the hose. The police call the Army bomb squad. The boys follow them out of town and watch them squash the box. Stan recalls hearing that Bone is on a new case, getting information by disguising himself as a package. Ollie yells stop, but it's too late. Bone has been flattened, but he's alive and furious. Stan and Ollie travel to China to drive a rickshaw to get away from him, but he's still on their tails. Two for the Tiger Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie take a job photographing wildlife in the Punjab. They run out of gas in the middle of the jungle, but find a deserted village. As they explore one of the buildings, a mother tiger chases them away from her cubs inside. Stan takes a picture of a nearby cave and shows it to the tiger, who promptly moves her cubs there instead. The villagers return, grateful the boys have rid their village of the tiger, and offer the services of their elephant to carry them and their car back to a gas pump. Trouble on the Double Starring: Laurel & Hardy Summary: Stan and Ollie accidentally join the Foreign Legion. Told to capture the Terror of the Sahara, Boo Boo Ben Ali, they go looking and become lost in the desert. They stumble onto an oasis and see a man holding another captive. They arrest the man and free his captive, but soon find they've let the wrong man go. They are kicked out of the service, but left to find their own way home. Category:Comics Category:A nice mess